


Should've Gone Before Class.

by mchks



Category: Over the Garden Wall
Genre: Gen, Omorashi, im kinkshaming myself, uh anything else??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchks/pseuds/mchks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gift for aloevera-pee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should've Gone Before Class.

**Author's Note:**

> sliiightly spoiler-ish for chapter 3. also im gross af so sorrY FOR THIS

_‘Geez,’ Wirt thought, ‘How am I going to clean this up?’ ___

\--------------------------

It had only been a few hours in the forest, but it seemed like forever. They had slept just outside of Pottsfeild after the skeleton-pumpkin-cult incident, and in their haste to Adelaide’s cottage, Wirt had forgotten to use the bathroom, even if the bathroom was just a secluded spot away from the others. They had found a stream, and the water had been clear enough, so they had each drank their fill the night before. Crouching down to tie his shoe, Wirt winced slightly, feeling how uncomfortable his bladder was. “Wirt, hurry up!” Beatrice chirped, and Greg gave a noise of agreement. He may have been lagging behind due to his discomfort, but it wasn't that big of a deal! “A-ah, Beatrice, I-” “Just a second Wirt, let me finish.” Beatrice chirped, while lecturing Greg. 

“See? No willpower whatsoever!”

When they happened upon a schoolhouse, Wirt was almost relieved. He had argued with Beatrice about being a pushover (to take his mind off his need) and was exited at the prospect of a place with a possibility of a bathroom. When the teacher mistook him for a student, making him sit down, he was about to raise his hand to ask for the bathroom, but the teacher started… singing? “Man, this lady’s got baggage.” Beatrice sighed.  
The teacher (Ms. Langtree) immediately stopped. “Young man! I do not tolerate such behaviour in my classroom! Into the dunce box with you.” Wirt got up, walking over to the box. As he stood, he felt the pressure in his bladder return twofold, and sighed as he shut the door behind him, looking out over the bars.  
After a few minutes in the ‘dunce box’ Wirt raised his hand. He really had to pee! Ms. Langtree turned to look at him. “M-Ms. Langtree, may I please use the washroom?” He hoped the woman would pick up on the note of desperation in his voice, but she appeared not to. “Young man, you will spend your time in the dunce box until lunch. That’s when bathroom breaks will occur.” 

After about half an hour, Wirt was a mess. He was rocking slightly at this point, jigging his leg to distract himself. From what he had gathered, he still had a whole hour to go until he could relieve himself. “Hng!” he squeaked, when his pants were dampened slightly. Luckily, Beatrice had flown off, convinced that Wirt wouldn't leave. Shoving his hands into his crotch in an effort to stop himself from losing control entirely, his efforts were, unfortunately, useless. He closed his eyes tight as the bell rung, signalling he could go for lunch. When the teacher saw what he had done, she simply shook her head. “Go get cleaned up, okay? I'm sure you’d rather be a little bit late to lunch than to show up in wet trousers.”

**Author's Note:**

> UM this is a repost from my tumblr because im an actual pile of leaves


End file.
